The invention relates generally to turbine technology. More particularly, the invention relates to an extraction unit for converting a turbine or adding extraction outlets to a turbine.
Two types of steam turbines used in industry are a condensing steam turbine and an extraction steam turbine. A condensing steam turbine exhausts steam in a partly condensed state, while in an extraction steam turbine steam is pulled from various locations and used for other industrial processes such as preheating water boilers, etc. Valves control steam extracted from an extraction steam turbine.